The Friend Is Enemy (TBM)
The Friend Is Enemy is the fifth issue of The Boston Massacre. História The five survivors were walking through the forest, passing through branches and fallen leaves, along with some bodies. As much as it seemed insignificant, Nicholas checked out all the pulse survivor who believed that he could be alive. He bent down and checked the pulse of a middle-aged man wearing a red shirt and white shorts, the man had no pulse. - Nicholas, forget about it! These idiots shot everybody to kill yourself! I doubt that anyone has survived - Dan spoke sarcastically staring at the man who stood up. - Well worth checking out! - Nicholas looked at Dan with glare before continuing path. Jessica continued her way, she was more forward with his pistol into fists, with few bullets left. Until they hit something hard and fell to the ground. The other four turn and went to her. - Are you okay? - Cindy asked extending his hand to help Jessica. - Yes - Jessica bounced back and looked at the pile of leaves, she began to draw and realized it was a body. Jessica took the leaves until they finally saw a head turned to the right, was a blonde woman, in the late thirties brown coat and light brown shirt. Once Jessica turned her body, she saw a huge part of the right side of his head missing, filled with a huge amount of blood and remains of what could be the brains of women. Jessica was stunned until she felt someone touching her shoulder. - We will continue - Brian looked at her with a look of sadness before continuing. The four are still way down the highway. Reach a clearing where there was a small hill and up the road, on both sides, there were bodies of people killed. Jessica was the first to rise, giving a conferred between cars, but all I had were bodies and more bodies. Nicholas and Dan came soon after, when Jessica looked back, saw Cindy walking in the opposite direction. - Cindy! What are you doing? - Jessica whispers, but fails to draw the attention of the press. She saw her walking to finally stop and kneel beside a body. The four were there until they found out what was happening. Before her lay the body of a girl with brown hair, gray shirt and jeans with two white shoes. Cindy had tears and tears falling from his face. Jessica started to cry a lot, he rolled to the front of his friend's body and saw the huge hole in his forehead where the bullet had passed, and her green eyes still open. Jessica gently closes the eyes of the girl and the two carefully dentam the body on the floor. Cindy and Jessica exchange glances path before continuing. As they approached, bodies and more bodies were scattered there, until someone raised Dan saw was a man in beige jacket and brown hair. Dan touched the man's shoulder and when she turned, turned out to be a man of pale face with blood in his mouth and white eyes. Dan picked up his knife and stuck it in the man's forehead several times. The four the face after he finished, but Dan gave a slight smile. The closer they came, they found some more zombies, possibly some people who were in the bottling and were infected. After finally come to the view of the entrance of the city, they see a scene of horror. The entrance of the city contained several zombies devouring the bodies of people, it seemed that most of the people who were there were infected. The city gate was open, with zombies eating people there also were many. - Shit! Come back! - Nicholas told them that still regarded the entrance of the city. When everyone starts to run, they hear a scream ahead, five start running towards the source of the scream. Until Cindy sees a hand with a wristwatch moving behind a truck. To run over there, she meets a middle-aged man, bald, wearing a blue and white striped shirt and black pants, he struggled as a man in green blouse biting the left foot of man. Cindy goes to the zombie biting the man's leg and smashes his head, messing her pink shoes and white blood. The man babbled words thanking Cindy. The others arrive soon to Cindy and the wounded man. - What happened? - Question Brian. - I found this zombie biting the man and saved it - Cindy responds staring at the man who was covering the bite on the leg. - Thank you! - The man talked with Cindy still covering the wound. Jessica looks exchange with Dan and Nicholas, because the three knew what was going to happen. Brian put his gun in his pocket and raised the man. - Let us take you to the cave and take care of him. - But ... we have nothing! - Dan told him. - We will send others forth searching for food supplies. We are far from zombies, one of you might get if a problem occurs. Cindy goes till there and help the man putting his arm over his shoulder and begins to walk there. Then Nicholas talks down to Jessica and Dan. - Do not know if you know, but he will die. The same thing happened to my wife, but at least I threw in my Regina before it becomes one. - I know, I did the same thing yesterday - Jessica Speaks. - I know what happens, but never experienced it, but let's wait, see what happens - Dan says as he walks up to a gray SUV and starts searching for supplies. Jessica and Nicholas go to the cave, they follow the rhythm of Brian and Cindy and reach the clearing and watch the survivors make a pile with the bodies of people who died the night before. An elderly man who was there to help the man down and laying on the sand, with the help of Cindy and Brian. - What are you doing? - Question Nicholas. - We could not leave the bodies thrown here, think of throwing them in the sea, but let's burn them - speaks of a woman business suit as he dragged the body of one of the survivors to the stack. - I do not know if burn is a good idea, do not know if ... Nicholas descends the rock but is interrupted by a cry of Dan.'s Man come running through the forest. - Guys, I found this, need to hear! - Dan arrives panting and throws the walkie-talkie to Brian. Brian picks up the walkie-talkie and hears the transmission, while the others come around you hear. - "We must flee, infected city, start journey to Washington" Everyone was stunned, but inside, they were happy to know that the military was out of sight, but also had to leave because they could not live in a narrow cave, like last night, almost no one could sleep, some because they are scared what happened to Grace and the children of Nicholas, Tyler and Daisy. Or have little space, like Craig, Alexandra and Cindy. Nobody had the courage to speak, until a man in a brown coat named Alan spoke. - Well, what do we do now? Some survivors have spent the last hour on the highway, looking for things in abandoned cars. Others stayed together and burned the bodies of people who were on the beach, over the body of four people who were in the forest. Five children, Tyler, Daisy, Lucy, Maicon and Carlos were in the cave, they play with toys that were found in the car, Daisy and Lucy playing with some dolls, Carlos played the cart, since Tyler and Maicon played cards, all being supervised by Vanessa and Alexandra. When noon, everyone gathered on the beach and ate snacks that found in cars came and talked to each other, presented themselves and told what happened to them at the beginning of the outbreak. Grace was the one that spoke, saying she was with her friends at a nightclub, celebrating a bachelorette party for a friend of his, when the zombies attacked the nightclub, the seven people who were there with her, only two escaped, and that came out with Grace died in the shooting. After lunch, most of the group went out to look for supplies. Margaret and Abigail were to take care of the man who was bitten, named Dave. He was lying on a cushion in the shade of a tree on the beach, while removing the two older women took care of him. Simone, a woman of middle age was there too, watching the kids, she left the cave and began to climb the rock. - Where are you going? - Asked Harper, an African-American man wearing a shirt and a dirty marela black tie. - I'm there to help them find supplies so tired of being here - Simone climbed the cliff and walked toward the highway. Simone walking through the forest, she was a little scared took around ten minutes to go through the forest and reach the highway, the darkness of the trees caused the frightened heart of Simone beat faster than normal. All she could do was to recall in his mind some good times we had before the outbreak, as his birthday fifty two years occurred a few weeks ago. As he walked, he heard a noise of breaking branches, frightened, quickly drew his kitchen knife that had caught on one of the cars. Simone was very scared, thinking it to be a zombie, kept walking, looking after the two sides not to be surprised. After hearing the sound of dry leaves being crushed, pulled his knife from the pocket of his brown pants and prepared to fight. Composed himself and continued on his way, he heard the noise again when leaned into a huge tree, until she felt an immense pain in his belly. The woman looked down with blood running down his mouth, saw that he had an ax in his belly, blood staining her light brown coat. She could not scream, just trembling as she felt a huge pain. A figure of red and black shirt came out from behind the tree, that figure was Erick, one of the survivors who was in the cave. He smiled evilly to Simone, she let out a soft cry, until it finally fell the ground, still spitting blood. The woman stared at the man with an evil smile on his face, he began to tread the ax for him to enter deeply into the belly of Simone, she kept spitting blood, until finally breathed his last. Erick started dragging the body of Simone away from the path we all used to spend a few yards and dropped behind the trees. He was later on, where before him was a zombie tied to the tree with his hands tied and mouth covered. He pulled the rope and began to lead the zombie towards the lifeless body of Simone. Getting close to the body, he removed the rope from the hands of zombie and the handkerchief from his mouth. - Do you want to? 'll Catch! - Erick let the zombie, who advanced against the lifeless body of Simone. The zombie started biting her left arm Simone until he saw a small opening in the belly of the woman for the ax, he began removing part of the stomach of Simone and devour. Erick was still laughing, even caught the zombie black sweatshirt and jeans by the collar and threw him against Simone's neck, removing a huge part. Erick continued to watch the zombie devour Simone, until you hear a noise, observing, saw between the tree trunks a figure of a woman passing by with a box full of supplies. Erick kicked the zombie's body, which fell back. He started running to get on the highway, leaving the body being devoured. He got there, tired from running with blood on his face. He went to the trunk of a 2007 white Lexus GS, which was open, and started looking for something to clean, until she found an old blanket with orange and red flowers and wiped his face. - What are you doing? - Question Nicole, carrying a briefcase. Erick takes a scare, coming to bang my head on the car roof. He then turns and looks at Nicole. - You scared me - Erick rubbed his head in hopes of stopping the pain I felt - I was just ... looking for supplies. - Oh ... I guess not even introduce ourselves, my name is Nicole - The girl with dark green racing extended his hand to greet the man. - Erick - The man twenty-nine years has also reached out and greeted Nicole - Well, I better get back to the cave, I found this box of food. Erick took a box of food from the car where he took the blanket, he smiled at Nicole and walked with the box. Nicole gave a smile too. She moved on and began searching for 2009 Cadillac Escalade red. The car had a purse and a bag with drugs in the driver's seat. Nicole took the bag and saw that it was morphine and penicillin, she put on the outside of the car and investigated the glove box, where she found sheets of toilet paper, a cell phone, a credit card belonging to Nathália Berlingter and a newspaper amaçada. Nicole felt curious and picked up the newspaper, after seeing better, saw that it was a story about a criminal who escaped from prison a few weeks, arrested for drug possession and murder, his name, Troy Maller, and the photo of the prison, was the man with whom Nicole had just talk, Erick. The girl was totally frightened, left the sheet of paper fall, Nicole aprava not think that there was a killer among them. When looking to the side, she saw Erick checking a truck. She looked at him scared, just thinking of what to do. Appearances * Jessica Rivers * Cindy Claver * Tracy (Corpse) * Brian * Erick * Grace * Tyler * Daisy * Vanessa * Alexandra * Simone * Sarah * Margaret * Dave * Abigail * Lucy * Maicon * Carlos * Harper * Dan * Nicholas * Alan * Regina (mentioned) * Heather * Nicole Trivia * First appearance of Alan * First appearance of Heather * First appearance of Erick * First appearance of Maicon * First appearance of Lucy * First appearance of Grace * First appearance of Dave * First appearance of Carlos * First appearance of Abigail * First appearance of Margaret * First appearance of Vanessa * First and last appearance of Simone * The name of this issue relates to the fact that Erick is a wanted criminal and killed Simone and staged to appear that she was killed by a zombie. * Originally, Brian would be the killer. Category:Uncategorized Category:Issues